Seymour's Ambition
by ChenChong91
Summary: AU universe. After Yuna acquired Ixion, her thunder aeon, Seymour hatched his ambition to kidnap and capture Yuna as well as Tifa Lockhart...


Final Fantasy 7 X 10 Crossover fanfiction story: Seymour's Ambition

Author's Note: I do not own FF7 nor FF10. Square-Enix does. Anyways, I delicate this story to Vespei for his late birthday fanfic request! Note that this fanfic happens at alternate timeline where Seymour is still alive and he plans to capture Yuna from FF10 and then Tifa Lockhart from FF7.

Chapter 1

"Time is ticking…" said the young blue long haired maester known to all of Spira, as Seymour. Seymour is residing in his residence at Guadosalam. The residence is filled with many decorated items…as well as various portraits of Lady Yuna, the daughter of the late high summoner, Braska, hanging all over the walls in his room.

"Lady Yuna…how I yearn you were mine…" Seymour, who was seated in his glamoured armchair, grabbed his glass of red wine and drank it in one gulp before crushing the glass with one hand. The splattered glasses pieces spread onto the floor. "Damn that self-proclaimed Zanklarand player…What's his name…? No matter. Why does she love him…instead of me…? No matter, I shall make you mine…"

Seymour Guado then heard on a knock on his room and he quickly calmed himself down before replying.

"Come in." A young woman dressed in black clothes that sort of revealed part of her stomach, entered the room. This was Paine, who had been summoned before the master for a secret mission.

"You called me?" asked Paine, who seemed wary of Seymour's intentions. Seymour gave a light hearted grin and answered her. "Well… I guess I have a mission for you. I want you to capture Yuna, the famous daughter of Braska, the late high summoner, and bring her to me…ALIVE." Paine's eyes widen as she was shocked that she had to capture Yuna, whom she had respected as a heroine who was going to save Spira.

"Why should I follow your order…" muttered Paine, who then realized Seymour's two personal guards were behind her.

"Well… I could just pin some kind of punishment onto you, if you will not follow my orders…How about spending a night in my bedroom…?" smirked Seymour.

"Damn…anything but that. Alright then." Paine exited Seymour's room and went to equip herself with her broadsword. She then heard rumors that Yuna and her guardians would be travelling towards Guadosalam and she hoped to ambush Yuna and capture her without alerting her. That was her Plan A. If or else fails, she will either flee or be captured by her target instead…

Elsewhere…on the Moonflow.

Rikku, who had recently joined as Yuna's final guardian, was eager to prove herself on the battlefield. Being a thief has her advantages, as Rikku stole a grenade from an water fiend and threw it back at it, destroying it instantly. Tidus, Auron and Kimahari were close combatants so they charged towards the water fiends and destroyed them too with slashes and pierces. Wakka and Lulu stayed back for long range combats as Wakka used his dark attack to blind another water fiend before Lulu used a lightning spell, Thundara and eliminated it. Finally, a large water fiend appeared with the size and appearance of a water dragon. Yuna's guardians retreated to allow Yuna to summon her aeon Ixion, her newly acquired thunder type aeon, which looked like a unicorn.

Ixion made quick work of the huge water fiend, being weak to lightning element attacks.

"Whew, good job, my guardians. " smiled Yuna. Yuna's guardians then gave a light hearted laugh.

"No time to waste, let get moving." Said Auron who moved forward before noticing a presence…"Hmm…?"

Unknown to the Yuna's guardians, an assailant has appeared. She was a young woman, with white greyish spiky hair, armed with her broadsword, or a warrior's blade. She appeared behind Yuna, who was still unaware of her presence.

"Huh…?" Yuna' back head was hit by the assailant, known as Paine's blade hilt. She was knocked out cold and Paine quickly carried her onto her shoulder, via fireman's carry style.

"Sorry, guys. Gonna have to borrow her for a while." Said Paine.

Tidus was furious and was about to slash at Paine with his Brotherhood sword, before Paine threw a smoke bomb and it exploded, creating a wide area of smoke screen. Paine then escaped with Yuna, while Yuna's guardians were choking from the fumes of the smoke.

"Cou…gh…Damn, where did she go?" screamed Tidus out of fury and his own helplessness over unable to protect Yuna.

"Hey…that is kinda low…" said Rikku.

With one swing of his large sword, Auron swiped away the smoke, only to reveal the mysterious female assailant had disappeared already with Yuna. Yuna has been kidnapped! This was the first thought by Yuna's guardians. They were not about to let her get away with this…

"We have to go after her!" Tidus was about to run towards the direction he thought Yuna were taken to, when Auron stopped him.

"Calm down. We will save her." Auron stated calmly. Tidus then took a deep breath and calmed down.

"So Auron, what do we do now? Where was she taken to anyway?" asked Tidus.

"Guadosalam." Replied Auron. "We head there now."

"Yeah, that way is towards the home of Maester Seymour. Speaking of which…yeah?" Wakka stopped his speech before Lulu continues.

"If there was one man who knows everything about Guados, it is Maester Seymour." Said Lulu.

"Well, whaddya waiting for? Let go! We have to save her!" exclaimed Tidus. "I have to save her… I love her…" thought Tidus as Yuna's guardians marched quickly towards Guadosalam.

An hour later…after crossing moonflow. Yuna's guardians entered Guadosalam. They were surprised to see an inn right in front of the entrance. They entered it to find out more information about the mysterious female assailant. When they walked into the inn, they found out that there is a man whom Rikku immediately recognized as Gippal, her childhood Ah Bled friend, sitting down at the bartender table having a drink.

"Rikku?" Gippal eyes widened with surprise before he took another sip from his wine.

"Gippal? What are you doing here?!" asked Rikku. Before he could answer, Gippal rose to his feet and armed himself. Seymour's Guado warriors surrounded the party...

Author's Note: FF7 story will happen next chapter, so stay tuned!


End file.
